


【银土】无药可治

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是原人物背景设定，是个甜蜜的故事哦。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“这位客人，您点的双份草莓圣代和两份巧克力蛋糕。”

服务笑眯眯地将甜品放下之后，礼貌地离开了。只见那位客人眉头紧锁，拿起小勺左一口圣代右一口蛋糕，大快朵颐的同时却丝毫看不出品尝美食的快感。

没错，坂田银时现在正处在烦躁中。自从经营万事屋以来，虽然常常生计窘迫，他那种混世的态度从没有在意过什么，直到......和真选组的副长土方十四郎“搞”在一起，为一些琐事也能烦恼许久。说“搞”在一起，是因为两个人在意乱情迷的情况下发生了关系，又在奇怪的状态下继续了这种关系。

互怼，对银时来说是一种生活乐趣。然而让人烦恼的是，最近一个星期以来，土方总是躲着他。这是.....要分手的意思吗？银时一口吃下另一杯圣代上面的草莓。

说起来，我们还没有到能谈分手的程度吧！那么是.....要划清界限的意思吗？银时心里咯噔一下，嘴里的蛋糕突然变得索然无味。

“万事屋的......坂田老板？”  
“唔？要干嘛？”银时抬起投来，看着上来搭话的人，原来是真选组的山崎退。他的眼神越过山崎向后望去，发现那个人并没有一起来，不由地有些失望。

山崎看了一眼桌子上并排放着的圣代和蛋糕，胃里泛起一阵酸：“不、不干嘛，就是看到你在，所以来打个招呼......那、那个，老板你吃那么甜真的没问题吗？”  
“按照自己喜欢的方式生活，吃自己喜欢的东西，有什么问题吗？”银时面无表情地答道，“要是没别的事别耽误我吃东西。”

“其实我觉得你有时间也应该去医院做个检查，血糖、血压什么的。像副长看起来那么壮实的人，现在也.......唉！”  
“诶？土方他怎么了吗？”银时放下刚刚拿起来的勺子，盯着山崎的表情着实可怕。

呃......果然。  
山崎心里嘀咕着，清了清嗓子说道：“上周副长执行任务的时候去了一趟医院，回来之后就像是变了个人，烟抽得少了连他最爱的蛋黄酱都吃得少了......一般都会觉得是身体出了问题才这样的吧！”

那家伙.....因为这个躲着我吗？嘁！银时已经完全没有胃口了：“土方十四郎，现在人在哪里？”

“刚才他一个人出来了，最近他样子怪怪的，局长让我跟着。”山崎有些不好意思地抓着脑袋说：“走到前面那个路口的时候，跟丢了......”  
坂田银时朝外面望了一眼，似乎想到了什么，忽然站起身来没有理会山崎径直朝店门走去。

目送坂田银时板着脸离开，“既然万事屋的老板去找他，副长应该没事吧......”山崎叹了口气，想起了两小时前屯所里发生的事。

“这几天副长大人看着有点怪....."  
“是哦，没有说脏话了。不过这样阴沉着脸更瘆人......”  
“喂喂~他这几天蛋黄酱都吃得少了，到底怎么回事啊。”  
“烟也抽得少了，不是转了性子吧！哈哈哈哈......”  
......  
“吵死了！吃完了就快点给我滚蛋！”实在忍无可忍的土方十四郎朝桌子上猛拍了一下，吓得那些嘀嘀咕咕的人端着餐盒退到了三米之外。他铁青着脸搅拌着碗里的乌冬面，好半天才吃下一口。

“土方，要是实在吃不下我可以帮你倒掉。”

一抬头，看到冲田总悟在他对面坐下，歪着脑袋同情地看着那碗已经发胀的乌冬。  
“谁说我吃不下，我只是吃得慢了点而已。”土方瞥了一眼冲田，继续吃着自己的午餐。

“蛋黄酱只放了平时一半的量，难怪你没有胃口。”冲田拿起小桌上摆着的那瓶蛋黄酱，摸着下巴分析道：“如果你想要戒掉这个恶心的东西，我倒是可以帮忙哦。”说完便要把瓶子塞进口袋，站起身准备离开。

“总悟！蛋黄酱放下！”土方低吼了一声，放下了筷子。那样子着实恐怖，就算是冲田总悟，也不能随便乱开蛋黄酱的玩笑。

“我觉得土方你可以尝试别的食物，甜的辣的都可以嘛！对了，离屯所不远的地方就有一家不错的甜品店，叫.....叫赤溪的——”

“吃那种太甜的东西会变得软弱哦。”

“是吗？我可不这么认为。”  
总悟喃喃答道，默默地放下瓶子，走出了用餐室。

没有蛋黄酱，就算是珍馐也没有滋味。

唉。又叹了口气，吃了一半的乌冬无论如何也无法继续吃了。忍不住将手伸向瓶子，但最后还是放弃了。周围的窃窃私语和猜测的目光变成一种令人窒息的焦躁几乎将土方淹没，他已经完全没有胃口了。

还是出去走走吧！

土方拿起手边的日本刀，朝屯所的大门走去。就这样漫无目的地走在街上，无论是阳光明媚的天气，还是熙熙攘攘的街市，都令他提不起精神。事情的起因还是上周抓捕一个小偷的时候扭伤了左脚，去医院的时候擦药的时候，被多事的千叶医生强拉去做了体检。

“土方先生，实不相瞒，您的肝脏情况很糟糕。这张X光片，你看这里，这里，还有这里，都被油脂包裹住了。要是全部被包住的话......”千叶医生扶了下眼镜，指着墙上的片子忧虑地说。  
“哦......”  
“还有，你看看这个，这是你的肺。土方先生烟抽太多了吧？肺几乎都变成黑色的了。土方先生，最近是不是咳嗽比较多了？”  
“是、是有点。”  
“再不控制的话，恐怕你的生命.....”  
“会、会怎么样？”土方忽然觉得嗓子发干，紧张地吞咽了下口水问道。  
“寿命会缩短一半......”

医生后面说了些什么他记得不是很清楚，最后两句好像是：少吃油腻的东西，少抽烟，一周后过来复查。土方从医院回来后，当晚失眠了：是男人死就死，不管是攘夷志士还是幕府那些看不惯真选组的人，要动手我从来就没有怕过。只不过，要是因为吃太多蛋黄酱，抽太多烟而病死，这种窝囊的死法.......我土方十四郎岂不成了天大的笑话吗？  
抽一支也没关系吧！   
土方正要点燃香烟的时候，抬头一看已经走到江湖中央医院的门口。今天，是复查的日子。仔细斟酌了一下，将烟放回烟盒。

医院这种地方什么时候都人来人往，可见人的生命多么脆弱，土方双手插在裤袋里看着走廊上的人群，不由地感慨。因为穿着真选组的制服，表情又那么阴沉，不管是病患还是医生护士都自觉避开给他让路，不悦地皱着眉头朝走廊另一头看去的时候，一个熟悉的身影出现了，他赶忙躲在走廊拐角处。

那个满头银色卷发的男人，穿着白色团云图案的长衫，半边袖子吊着。坂田银时为什么会在医院里？！土方惊得睁大眼睛，决定还是等他离开了再去诊室。  
十分钟后，在走廊上没有看到他了才松了口气，腋下竟汗津津的。他苦笑着自嘲着：我到底在害怕什么啊.......说不定，说不定他也是来看医生的，刚才他进的诊室好像是——！

“土方副长，你已经来了啊！跟我到办公室来吧！我给你开检查。”  
迎面走来的正是千叶医生，他一边招呼着土方自顾向前走着。

从医生那里拿出各种各样的单据朝三楼化验部门走去的时候，他的心情越来越紧张了。花了一个半小时，做完最后一项检查，土方准备稍事休息再去拿结果。屁股刚刚落座，就被人拽了起来。

“跟我过来。”  
土方最先看到那人腰间的洞爷湖，立刻就认出了是坂田银时。  
“喂，干什么？！放开我！”

“闭上嘴乖乖跟我过来！”对方抓住胳膊的手力度极大，根本挣脱不开，他就这样踉踉跄跄地被拖进了消防通道。  
“喂，干什么——！”来不及问清楚，就被银时按在门上吻住了不停发问的嘴，他的舌头霸道挑弄着口腔上颚，弄得土方呼吸困难甚至有些发晕。

“谁叫你一直躲着我，到医院的事为什么不告诉我？”  
“又不是什么好事，干嘛要告诉你？你放开我！这里是医院！”恢复理智后的土方，用力推开搂着自己的银时。

“早就给你说过不要吃那么多蛋黄酱，现在知道厉害了吧！”坂田银时清了下嗓子，一副幸灾乐祸的样子看着他。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

土方习惯性从口袋里掏出烟点燃，尼古丁迅速让神经冷静下来，他无所谓地注视着银时：“少管闲事！自己的身体我心里有数，你才是.....好自为之吧！”

“看你这样子，身体出了大问题了吧！”

“嘁！能出什么问题！”土方猛吸了口烟，将烟头丢入烟灰收纳盒。在打开门之前，轻声说道：“你先回去，晚上再联络。”

“啊！呃......还是不了。”惊讶和欣喜的表情在银时脸上掠过，立刻又转为犹豫：“你、你还是好好休息吧！过段时间再说。”

竟然.....被拒绝了？！

土方十四郎的脸都涨红了，瞪着他低吼了一句：“随便你！”转而气愤地摔门离去。一开始真的是因为心情不好躲着银时，没想到他居然追到医院里来了。每次在床上都很缠人，这次想趁着气氛主动提出来，他却.....！土方忽然懊恼刚才为什么提起那种事，狠狠得啧了一下，大步流星地离开了医院。

好无聊啊！

下午时分，银时躺在沙发翻看着前几期的漫画，不一会儿便困倦地打起了瞌睡。寄宿在他家里的神乐，姿势夸张地坐在办公桌前，瞥了一眼心不在焉的银时：“银酱，赤溪甜品家又出了新品圣诞了哦，你去尝过没有？”

“赤溪？是鹿元街那边的赤溪甜品吗？”银时坐起身来 ，抓了一把乱糟糟的卷发，想让精神振作起来。

“是啊，”神乐想了想，继续说道：“真选组的抖S推荐的。”  
“喂，神乐，你是不是又和他打架了？”银时抬高语调看着她：“那帮警察没有好人，别跟他们混在一起哦！”  
神乐腾地站起来，连坐在一边的定春也跟着站了起来：“还不是因为银酱，所以我才和他们交涉一下！！对了，最近在街上都没有见到土方先生呢，他去怎么了吗？”

“人家可是真选组的副长，怎么可能整天在街上乱晃！”

鹿元街不就在真选组附近吗？........  
银时从沙发上站了起来，拿起茶几上放着剑，嘟囔着准备出门：“我现在要去完成人生的大事！”  
“什么大事？”神乐好奇地眨巴着眼睛。

“为吃遍江户每家店的圣代而努力！”他兴致勃勃地说道。  
“诶？你还是为我们下个月的生活费多考虑一下吧！”当神乐抄起收编的笔筒朝他扔过去的时候，银时迅速地关上门跑下楼去了。

该怎么说呢，这家店里的气氛有些怪怪的。

店员和老板如往常一样微笑热情，但是光临的客人却个个脸色阴沉，这哪里像是来吃甜品的心情。呃，当然自己也有心情不好的时候会特别想吃甜品。  
可能是我想多了吧！银时环视四周后，选了靠窗的位置坐下。  
居然是......黄瓜口味的圣代？！

银时呆呆地看着眼前一大杯绿色和黄色混合的冰淇淋，上面还有蓝莓酱和巧克力棒。这种诡异的搭配，让他不禁怀疑这东西会不会有毒。

“嚯~~这就是老板推荐的'神秘王国'圣代啊！”

银时刚刚下了决心准备试吃一下的时候，那杯圣代却被人拿走了。听到了熟悉的声音，他立刻抬起头。令人吃惊的是，那人居然大口开吃了——  
“喂喂，争抢食物的怨念可是很深的哦！话说这种甜东西你根本不喜欢吧！”他抬起头直直地盯着土方十四，那浓密的V字刘海下面，脸颊消瘦了些，但是那双蓝色的眼睛却依然精神头十足。

土方在他对面坐下，没有理会银时的喋喋不休地冷嘲热讽，很快地把那杯圣代吃得干干净净。”咳咳咳！”吃冰太快刺激了他的食道，忍不住咳嗽了几下：“哇~甜得要命！你就不能克制一下吗？”

“我就好这口，没有甜食我会死哦。唔？你今天休假吗？”银时上下打量着穿着便服的土方，窃笑了一下：“怎么？不舒服已经到了要请假的程度吗？呵呵，与其对我说教，你还先管好自己的身体吧！”

“我可不像你是那么清闲，可以闲逛到离家那么远的地方来吃甜品。”土方挑着眉毛回嘴道。  
“我就是再清闲也是纳税人，你说话要客气一点吧！”

坂田银时挖着耳朵，言辞越发激烈地怼回去。但是他发现土方不再说话，而是警觉地注意着周围的情况，右手紧握着腰间的刀，眉头紧锁着注视着银时。

原来如此......他扯动嘴角冷笑了一下，灵敏的耳朵听到了对面的凳子挪动的轻微声响：这些人果然不是善类。

“土方去死吧！”

随着大叫了一声，坐在后排的人举起刀朝土方垂直砍下来，他还没来得及反应，黑色的头发被上方的剑气冲击地飞舞起来。只听见“噹啷”一声清脆的钢刀碰撞的声音，银时的洞爷湖在他头顶十公分的位置挡住了偷袭者的攻击。

“喂，能杀他的人只有我！你们这群混蛋！”银时用力向上一挑，那人便向后退了几步，但是周围坐着的五六个人全部站起来了。糕点房里的老板和店员吓得大叫一声蹲在地上不敢动弹。

“有本事的话就一起上吧！”

土方十四郎将刀抽出，双手紧握着剑刃立在面前，沙哑的声音传到那群人耳中时，他整个人已经扑了过去。

“我说土方，这些人可不像是攘夷志士，你到底得罪了多少人啊！”

银时站到他的身后，不停地挥舞着手中的刀，正是因为那些人的用刀都没有章法，他才感觉到很奇怪。

“我才不管他们是什么来头，要杀我尽管来好了！”

其中一个攻击他的是类似于头目的高大男人，用的是一把刀背很宽且很长的斩刀，这种刀不灵活，但是力道惊人。土方不能和他碰硬，一边躲闪一面找机会反击。就在那人举起大刀准备向下砍去的瞬间，土方抓住这个机会想那人的胸口刺了过去，那人慌忙躲闪，不偏不倚地刺中锁骨下方，顿时血流如注。

“老兄，那么大的刀不嫌重得慌吗？！”

在土方和这壮汉缠斗的时候，银时已经将那几个小喽喽干翻了。转过身来的时候，忍不住吐槽了那把大刀。土方给他递了一个眼色，银时顿时心领神会。 

先由土方刺向他的侧腹，那男人将刀放低挡住这一刀的同时，银时以极快地速度朝他的颈部刺过去。虽然他偏了下脑袋，但是银时的刀已经横在他的喉结位置，只要稍微动弹就会毙命。当然，他不会那么傻。僵持了片刻，地面传来一声重物坠地的闷响，那人的大刀落地了。

“总悟，马上带人到赤溪甜品来。这里发生了械斗......嗯嗯，已经控制住了....我知道了。”银时将那人捆在凳子边上的时间，土方立刻联系屯所。

“今天谢谢咯。”  
“听好，我可不是免费帮你，加上你刚才吃掉的那一杯，我要六份圣代作为谢礼。”

“你这混蛋.....想死吗？吃那么多甜食！”土方一脸严肃地瞪着他骂道。

“嘿嘿嘿......”银时忽然扯着嘴角诡异得笑了起来，慢慢地凑近那张俊脸，小声说：“你，不会是担心我的身体，才强行吃掉那杯圣代的吧？”

“喂！谁会担心你啊！”土方忙不迭后退了两步，将剑收好后说道：“要吃圣代是吧？我最多可以请你吃两杯，再多就别想了。”

楼下传来警笛声，本来也离得很近，十分钟不到真选组的队员已经赶来了。坂田银时遗憾地叹了口气，朝大门走去：“抱歉啊，一看到那么多警察我就没胃口了。这烂摊子你慢慢收拾吧！”

“喂！你就这么走了吗？还要做案件记录呢！”土方连忙叫住他。

“原来老板也在啊。”

正在此时，冲田总悟慢慢地登上楼梯，看了看地上东倒西歪的几个人，然后又望向站在一旁的银时：“你是瘟神吗？好像你们每次遇到都会有案件发生诶。”

“你们副长大人才是瘟神吧？”银时白了总悟一眼，不解地问道：“话说土方为什么会到这里来，你不是总说吃甜食让人意志软弱吗？”

“土方，你是来和银时约会的吗？”  
“臭小子，不是你让我到这里来的吗！”土方冲着总悟嚷道。

“蛋黄酱都不爱吃了的你太可怕了，我想着有可能会突然爱吃甜食嘛！”总悟眨巴着酒红色恶魔般的眼睛。

“那种会有糖尿病危机的食物谁会喜欢啊！”

“那么你们这次是真正的偶遇吗？谁来说一下刚才这里发生了什么？土方，是你先说还是让他先说。”总悟不动声色地转移了话题，视线在那两个人脸上来回移动着。

银时转过脸，强忍着笑意的肩膀轻轻颤动着，好不容易平复了情绪转过脸来时，到到土方僵硬的表情，嘴唇微张像是欲言又止，一双藏蓝色的眼睛狠狠地瞪着他。不知道为何，每次看到土方生气的样子银时都会觉得莫名兴奋。憋着笑和土方对视了两秒后，迅速移开眼睛望向总悟：“那边的，还是我来说吧！”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

银时清了清嗓子：“我是确确实实来吃甜品的，还没开始吃就被——！”

“混蛋你说重点！”土方强硬地打断他。

“呃......重点就是我们正在对话，那个壮汉就突然砍向土方，然后我就莫名其妙地被卷入了战斗，结果就是你现在看到样子。”银时皱着眉头瞥了土方一眼：“真是的，这家伙的仇人还真多啊……”

“有本事就来杀，我才不在乎呢！”土方冷冷地说，在身上各个口袋摸了个遍，郁闷地骂了句：“可恶，烟没有了.....“

“副长，烟这里有！”从楼道里挤上来一名队员，恭敬地递上他常抽的烟。  
“呃！谁说我要抽烟了？”

总悟将烟接过来，挑着眉毛说：“土方，就算是你现在开始戒烟，你的肺也早已经黑了，搞不好连心都熏黑了。没用的，接着抽吧！”

“少啰嗦，赶快干活吧！”土方没有理会他的挑衅。  
坂田银时打了个哈欠朝楼下走去：“要闲聊随便你们，我回去了。土方，再联络吧！”

“还联络什么啊.......”听出了别样意味的土方别扭地嘀咕了一句。

“这个你说了不算。别忘了你还欠我两杯圣代！”银时冲着他咧着嘴笑了笑，然后朝身后挥挥手算是道别。

刚走下楼，银时忍不住大笑出声，两边的路人都被他吓了一跳。今天虽然没有吃到圣代，心情却突然好起来了。

那个人.....比他想的要有意思啊！

土方十四郎，明明是个凶悍骇人的鬼副长，也会露出那种表情呢。明明是个对亲热的事害羞的要命的人，竟然能直接邀请他。他啊，就是个口不应心的家伙！银时抬头望着湛蓝的天空，喃喃自语道。

“医生，我是土方的朋友，他的身体.....出什么问题了？”  
“就是压力太大，生活不节制造成的内脏问题。”  
“不节制？.....那么作为朋友的话应该注意些什么呢？”  
“不要过于劳累，也不要过于激动，慢慢调节就没事.....”

很显然，他只记住了医生说的最后一句话，不然也不会拒绝了土方难得的一次邀请。刚才的他那么可爱，好想马上抱住他........啧！真烦人！我什么时候变得那么婆婆妈妈？本来是准备回万事屋的路线，银时停住了脚步。

真选组的晚餐时分，是一天之中最欢乐的时刻。大家讨论着今天的见闻，又或是胡乱开着玩笑。而看似轻松的相处环境，却以副长土方为中心画出了一个圆——队员们受不了他散发出来的低气压，自动退到一米以外的位置。

今天晚餐是牛肉咖喱，土方挤上少量的蛋黄酱搅拌着，尝了一口之后脸色愈发难看了。肚子确实是很饿.....但嘴巴似乎在拒绝食物。终于，有人看不下去了，直接端着餐盘坐了过来。

“十四，到底什么大不了的事情，整天苦着张脸？”近藤勋严肃地看着他。  
“没什么事啊。”  
“少糊弄我！”近藤盯着他的脸说道：”以前我听和尚说一个人吃穿用度都是有定数的，还说寿命不会因为你活得过分小心而延长......哎，大概就是这么个意思吧！”

“呵呵，谁说不是呢！”土方僵硬地笑了一声，“干我们这一行的，什么时候会死真不一定呢！”

“所以啊，要把想做的事做好，每天都开开心心的才是最重要的！“近藤用力拍了下他的肩膀，“赶快吃，吃完了再出去走走，也许就想通了呢！哈哈哈哈！”

近藤他真是敏锐啊......

土方知道自己的烦恼被他看穿了，仔细想想他说的也有几分道理。“把想做的事情尽快做了......”他看着已经冷掉的咖喱，想起了那天在赤溪甜品店的事。坂田银时这个人看起来吊儿郎当，内心对想做的事情非常清楚，也没有半分犹豫。又被他救了不是吗？  
然而，对于和自己的这种关系，他到底是怎么想的呢？是否也是那么清楚呢？

“再联络吧！”

即便是在医院里拒绝了自己，他还是能嬉皮笑脸地说出这种话来呢。土方苦笑了一下，站起身来朝外走去。听近藤的建议，出去走走或许能停止胡思乱想。下意识地掏支烟出来，只停顿了半秒，最后决定将烟点燃。那乱七八糟的思绪似乎随着烟雾缭绕渐渐消散了，身体的每一个毛孔都得到了舒缓。

“真是无情呢！只不过拒绝了你一次，现在连电话都不接了吗？”

屯所前面十几米的位置，从那个大树的背后闪出一个人影，那一身白衣再加上银色卷发，即便是黑夜里都格外显眼，他发出低沉的声音时，土方停住了脚步。

“电话？”土方摸着衣服口袋，猛然惊觉手机被他遗忘在了寝室。他望着银时：“喂~你在这里干什么？你、你不会是在等我吧？”

“哼！要不是找你，谁会愿意跑到真选组门口来！”黑暗中，银时血红的眼睛望着土方，抓起手腕就朝着马路的另一边走去：“少废话了，跟我来！”

“要去哪儿？”  
“大晚上的能干什么？当然是去打炮！”  
“诶？！”

几分钟后，土方被带到了情人旅馆。他表情严肃地站在门边，默默地抽着烟：“你这是干什么？不是拒绝我了吗？”

“你是因为生活不节制，过于劳累才妨害了健康，那我肯定要注意一点啊！”银时双手撑在床上，身体向后仰着盯着天花板答道。

“我的身体要你注意什么？”土方瞥了他一眼，忽然发觉到有些不对劲儿：“喂......你不会是去千叶医生那里了吧？”

“是啊！谁叫你最近一副快要死了的样子。”银时站起身来，走到他的面前，一脸认真地说：“以前每次都把你弄得起不了床，我当然要克制一下啊！”

“哈？下不了.....床？你在说什么昏话啊！”土方脸微微发烫，将银时的手挡开，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。虽然这也是事实，但同为男人他被上成那副样子，论谁也不想承认啊。停顿了一下说道：”说到这个，你也要注意一下了......那个，吃糖方面。”

“所以，你就决定帮我吃一点吗？”银时半开玩笑地说着，在那银色的卷发上抓了几把，佯装困惑地说：“反正我是不会帮你吃蛋黄酱的哦！话说你为什么会喜欢那种又酸又腻的东西啊！”

“银时，我问你。”打断银时的自说自话，土方将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸里，表情复杂地看着他：“我们这种关系，算什么？ ”

“你是问我为什么抱你吗？”银时那腥红的眼睛，闪出一些危险的讯息。他的手伸向土方后颈，另一只手探向土方的腰，然后慢慢地凑上去。  
银时吮舔着他的唇，吸住他的舌头在那温润的口腔里缠绵着。不一会儿，土方便被他吻得晕头转向，没有思考这些问题的余地。突然，后腰处一阵凉意，他连忙伸手去抓，原来是银时不规矩的手在摩挲他的背部。

“你等一下！我觉得、觉得还是说清楚比较好.....！”

今天的土方格外认真啊......  
银时邪气地笑了一下，揽住他要的手一用力，两个人的下半身紧紧地帖在一起：“好啰嗦！这还不够清楚吗？”  
“诶？.....啊！”  
突然紧贴在一起的身体，让土方察觉到自己的身体因为银时的火热而产生了变化。虽然心里有些别扭，却依然渴望着他的触碰。既不甘心他的索求，却又无法推开他，土方对陷入这种矛盾的自己十分厌恶。

三两下解开那扣子，覆着薄茧的掌心在那细致的皮肤上一寸寸地抚摸着，从腰窝到胸口，指腹有意无意地坚挺起来的乳首上擦过，感觉到他的轻颤时，银时故意凑近他的脸：“那么，你又为什么要让我抱呢？”

“我、我是被你勾引的。”土方挣扎了一下，想要从他的掌控中挣脱。

”明明就是你勾引的我！每次和你交手，你露出那种表情，我怎么受得了？”  
“你、你这个变态！”  
“是你把我变成变态的！”银时在他的鼻尖上蹭着，顺手一抽将他的皮带扯了下来。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

银时顺着他是喉结吻到锁骨的位置，缠绵地咬着，土方的体味刺激得他想把那里咬破舔舐鲜血。将他推倒在床上后，急切地探入内裤在那鼓胀的股间揉搓着，一双似乎能将对方看透的眼睛，细密地观察着土方的表情：“嚯嚯，都这么硬了～土方，上次在医院的时候，我亲你的时候你是不是......有感觉了？

“谁会在那种地方有感觉啊！笨蛋、要做就快点做，干嘛那么多废话？！”土方的脸上泛着潮红，鼻翼、脖颈处都被薄汗覆盖着。他知道银时已经将他的裤子褪去了，甚至像观赏艺术品一样，那下流的视线流淌过他身体的每一个地方。

“医生的话听听就好，太当真了就过得很痛苦，就像你现在这样！”银时一边在他通红的耳根呢喃着，指尖在那敏感的龟头处细细地研磨着，直到腺液将那里弄得湿淋淋黏腻一片。每次看到土方情动时，银时都很享受那一贯谨慎严肃的肉体逐渐崩溃时的表情。

“吵死了！”  
只听见咕咚一声，不堪挑逗的土方忽然翻身将银时摁在了身下。双手被压住的银时目瞪口呆地看着他端正的脸庞因烦躁而扭曲着，狠狠地瞪了银时一眼之后粗暴地将银时的裤子扯了下来。

这是....要干什么？  
银时扯着嘴角尴尬地笑着说：“呵呵.....这是什么意思？我儿子可是很怕冷的哦——啊！”调侃的话还没说完，分身被紧紧握住了。不，更像是被扯住了。说不清楚是疼还是舒服，银时眉头不自然地皱了一下：“你、你这是要报复吗？”  
想要这个男人的一切，清清楚楚的一切。犹豫了片刻，土方附下身朝他那处靠过去。

勃发的分身突然进入到湿热的环境中，微微开阖的小孔被吮吸轻舔着，强烈的性快感刺激着银时忍不住挺起腰。只不过，土方并不擅长做这种事，不一会儿牙齿咯得银时龇牙咧嘴，他地看着在自己下腹动作着土方，轻轻地抚摸着那柔软的黑发：“土、土方，你不用做这个......啊！痛！”

听见对方的呻吟声，土方才抬起头，刚才的深喉让他整张脸到脖子都变得通红。他努力调整着呼吸注视着银时：“以后、不准和别人做这种事。”

“当然，谁会随便去抱男人......”

银时愣了一下，趁土方措不及防地时候重新将他压到身下：“啧！我就应该做到让你没时间胡思乱想才对！”他惩罚般地在那胸口上落下点点印记，右手粗硬指节顺着土方性器的经络向下摸索着，虽然土方的腰不安地扭动着，银时还是不由分说地探入了他身体。

“啊！呼呼......”土方能感觉到他的手指霸道地爱抚，所有的感觉都随着他在肠道内的每一次拧转而颤抖着，他掐着银时的肩膀大口地喘着粗气，沙哑着嗓子骂道：“你他妈.....倒是温柔点啊.....！”

银时看着他眼角泛起了水光，表情色气地令人想弄坏他。土方这段时间太容易胡思乱想，需要有人带他走出来。而这件事，只有能在肉体和精神上带领他的人来做。这个人，必定是坂田银时。

“想要吗？”  
只是将贲张的性器在穴口蹭了几下，便引起了土方腰部猛然弹起的剧烈反应。银时一双野兽般的赤瞳盯着土方，逼迫他做出回答。  
“呀！唔........”土方牙齿咬得咯咯作响，张开的双腿用力勾住银时的腰。

“唔......”刚刚进入几分银时喉间就忍不住发出一阵呻吟，他紧皱着眉头伏在土方的耳边说道：“我还是比较喜欢原来的你，满身的烟味很撩人啊.....”

这样不上不下的感觉相当难受，直到土方含含糊糊地哀求银时才将硬挺的分身尽数没入他的身体。随着银时逐渐剧烈的动作，身下的人大张着嘴，结实的上身泛起了淡粉色。银时知道他即将高潮，用力吮吸着那滚烫的下唇，单手探入两人之间握住他的分身。

“不行了......我、我快要——！”土方焦急的低吼着。

但是，银时却停止了动作。  
“土方，我可不会和讨厌的人做这种事！”

银时挤出了一个扭曲的笑脸，更加用力地挺进他的身体。太过激烈的冲撞，土方本地绞紧，发出像小动物呜咽般的声音。本来就处在情欲的漩涡中，哪里听得土方发出这种声音啊！银时腰眼一酸，无法抑制地在他体内射精了。

以往每次做完，土方都会立刻将银时推开，但今天却任由他趴在身上温存。

“嘿嘿.....”银时忽然傻笑起来，抹了一把脸上的汗水，看着他迷离的墨蓝色眼睛：“你看，不吃蛋黄酱连推开我的劲儿都没有了。所以你还是不要逞强了吧！”  
“快点滚开！”土方瞪了他一眼，“恐怕是吃了甜食的原因吧！”  
“是这样吗？”

侧卧在自己的身边被这样静静地看着，土方有些囧地将脸埋在枕头里，突然沉默下来的空气莫名其妙地尴尬。

“银时，说起来你是男人，我也是男人，为什么是你抱我，让我来抱你也可以的吧——”

银时忽然将他的脑袋扳向自己，那表情真不像是开玩笑：“抱我？可以哦。”  
诶？  
没想到他会这么干脆的答应，土方的心里产生了一丝反客为主的欣喜，但是很快他发现事情没有那么简单。

银时躺好，用手勾住土方的脖子，一脸期待地看着他：“那就拜托你了。”

好想死......  
土方学着银时的动作，慢慢俯下身子准备去亲吻他的时候，那紧绷的脸颊倏地通红，意识到自己根本做不到。迟缓了半秒，银时又将他压在身下了。

“所以说，你其实是想让喜欢的人拥抱你吧！”  
“谁想被抱啊！放开我！”

银时抱紧他又开始上下其手，不一会儿大腿根处产生的异样感。男人的情欲闸门一旦开启，他便知道自己再挣扎也无济于事了。

不知道什么时候起，开始纵容银时的予取予求。欢爱的恍惚中，土方这几天堆积的烦躁，似乎都烟消云散了。

“副长，总觉得你吃蛋黄酱的时候比较正常呐。你看大家都松了一口气。”山崎退坐在土方的对面，表情恐怖地看着他搅拌着碗里黄澄澄食物。

“什么意思？意思是说我不吃蛋黄酱就看起来不正常吗？”土方端起牛肉盖饭风卷残云般地吃了起来。

“呵呵，不是啦！因为前几天副长你都没什么精神，现在看来这才像是真正的鬼副长嘛......！”山崎退吞了下口水，心里直嘀咕：一般人哪能吃得下那么多蛋黄酱！

“少废话！前几天袭击我的人调查的怎么样了？”几分钟而已，土方就已经吃好。他点了支烟舒服地猛吸了一口，眯着眼睛看着山崎。

“带头的人，是上个月小山街杀人案凶手的哥哥，不是副长你抓到的杀人犯吗？他怀恨在心所以想杀你。”  
“嘁！难怪不得，都是些不中用的家伙。” 

“不中用的家伙，也差点要了你的命。土方，说到底还是你不中用嘛！”冲田总悟正在他身后的小桌吃饭，突然发声令土方脊背一紧。  
“臭小子专心吃你的饭！” 土方端着餐盘站起来，瞪了总悟一眼。

天气好的时候，大家吃了饭都会在门廊边坐着休息。土方叼着烟走到近藤勋的身边坐下，还没等他开口，近藤上下打量着他：“十四，今天看起来好很多啊！”  
“是吗？”  
“我是不清楚到底发生了什么，不过果然还是这样的你看起来更顺眼啊！”

土方愣住了，有些疑惑地看着他：”这样的.....我？你说的是，毕竟我就是我嘛！哈哈哈哈.....”释然地笑了起来，从口袋里掏出一张纸，用打火机点燃了。  
“你在烧什么？”近藤问道。  
“没什么，一张废纸而已。”

那是医生建议书。是建议土方戒蛋黄酱，戒烟，注意休息的一系列医学名词。土方走到庭院里那棵樱花树下，朝空中吐了烟。忽然觉得自己好傻：都不知道能不能活到明天的人，居然会介意这些东西。

和银时的关系，也是。  
明明他就在身边，为什么还要介意那些虚无缥缈的东西呢？能给的，他不都给了吗？

土方的脸上荡一个温柔的笑。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

几小时前。 

自从银时回到万事屋后，像是变了个人，就算是一个人坐在桌前，也会突然傻傻地笑出声。神乐和定春都觉得他这样子很恐怖。

当然很开心。  
土方虽然没说什么，但是那神情已经出卖了他。健康问题，虽然短时间不会显现出来，但是长久来考虑的话，果然还是提醒他注意一下的好吧.....他居然为这种事烦恼到那种程度，土方意外地细腻呢。银时双手枕在脑袋底下，望着对面房子的屋顶，想到这里不由地扬起了嘴角。

忽然，门被粗暴地拉开了。  
定春警觉地站了起来，盯着那个连鞋子都没有脱的人，发出了呜呜呜地警告声。还以为又是例行检查，很快发现只有他一个人，银时没想过他会因为私事光临万事屋。

“土方先生？好久没见你啊！”神乐连忙打着招呼。

那人根本没有理会她，径直冲到银时的面前，一把揪起他的衣领：“你这个混蛋，早就让你少吃点甜食，为什么就是不听呢！”

“喂喂，你这是怎么了？”银时对他这种没头没脑地质问感到无辜。  
“你自己看吧！”土方从口袋里掏出一张叠得整整齐齐的纸，摔在办公桌上。

“坂田银时，23岁，血糖监测11.4，血糖高出正常值，有糖尿病风险。医者建议：应减少糖分摄入，注意锻炼身体，按时休息，定期复诊。”小声念着纸上的文字，银时挠着乱哄哄地卷发，撇着嘴说：“我都忘了去拿报告了，你是怎么拿到的.....”

“这个你不用管，下次再看到你无节制地吃甜食就砍了你！可恶！”土方气愤地瞪着他警告道。

“那你现在就砍了我吧！”他张开双臂，一边解释道：“糖尿病可能会死，但是没有糖分我马上就会死。明白了吗！”

神乐捂着肚子在沙发上笑得直流眼泪：“银酱......糖尿病啊......活该！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“能不能不要笑得那么夸张啊！”银时皱着眉头望向神乐。  
“诶......？但是为什么土方先生看起来比银酱还要紧张呢？为什么？”她眨巴着眼睛狐疑地看着土方。

这才意识到自己的举动太.....欠妥。  
土方清了清嗓子说：“咳咳咳，我们真选组还要靠他抓桂小太郎呢！他要是死了我们可就没有线索了，就是这么回事。”  
“你放心，再吃多少甜品，我也不会死。”银时单手撑着下巴，没头没脑地说：“当然也不会变得软弱，这一点土方最清楚——啊！”

“你现在就去死吧！谁管你会不会软！”【注释：日语中軟弱（なんじゃく）除了软弱还有松软，软的意思。】银时话还没说完，土方的铁拳就扎扎实实地落在他的脸上。

“痛痛痛......不是你说的吃甜品会软弱吗？”银时擦着嘴角的血叫了起来。

土方的脸涨得通红，紧闭的嘴唇说不出话来，又为自己的胡思乱想羞愧地恨不得钻到地缝里，架不住神乐和银时的注视。一边朝门的方向走去，一边大声骂道。

“吃吃吃，就吃死你这个混蛋天然卷吧！”

The end

祝坂田银时和土方十四郎2019新年快乐！


End file.
